leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
SM097
* Closed * * }} No Stone Unturned! (Japanese: 匠のフクスロー！！！眠りのモクローzzz the Artisan!!! Sleeping zzz) is the 97th episode of the , and the 1,036th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 18, 2018 and in the United States on March 27, 2019. Blurb Hau and his partner Dartrix are training hard for the island challenge when they have a run-in with Ash and Rowlet. When Ash learns that Hau’s grandfather is Kahuna Hala, he challenges his new friend to a battle! Dartrix wins easily, but Rowlet is fired up, and at a suggestion from Professor Burnet, Ash decides to teach it a new move. Returning to the woods where they first met, they encounter Trumbeak and Toucannon, who try to teach Rowlet to use Bullet Seed. That isn’t a move Rowlet can learn, but with determination, it does master Seed Bomb (after swallowing an Everstone)—and in the rematch, Rowlet emerges victorious! Plot Hau runs through a Melemele Island forest as his practices its . Just as Hau states that he plans to challenge his grandfather, Dartrix senses something and fires a Razor Leaf into a nearby shrub. Hau checks the location and finds , and pinned to a tree trunk. As Ash greet him, Hau quickly notices Ash's Z-Ring and asks if he competed in Hala's grand trial. Ash and Hau sit down to talk further, and Ash soon learns that Hau is Hala's grandson. Due to Hau's current experience, Hala has refused to him. Hau adds that he and his father recently returned to Alola after a long time away. He explains that he is training close to the Trial Site, while Ash states that he and Pikachu were just exploring Melemele when they stopped after seeing Dartrix's impressive skills. As Ash asks whether Dartrix is the evolved form of , Rotom interjects and recites its data on Dartrix. Ash holds up his backpack and introduces Hau and Dartrix to his still sleeping . Dartrix is immediately alarmed by Rowlet's bed hair and begins grooming it, but quickly becomes exhausted. Hau is amazed that Rowlet actually defeated Hala's , while his Dartrix was unable to. Soon enough, Hau and his Dartrix eagerly accept Ash's challenge. Before the match begins, Rowlet and Dartrix exchange intense stares, and Rotom takes its position as the battle's referee. Hau makes the first move, but Rowlet falls asleep mid-battle and manages to dodge Dartrix's . Ash manages to wake Rowlet up, while Dartrix pulls its face from the ground, allowing the match to continue. Rowlet sends out a Razor Leaf, but Dartrix's Razor Leaf attack slices its way through. Rowlet manages to dodge the Razor Leaf. As Dartrix prepares to land a Leaf Blade, Ash attempts to place his Grassium Z onto his Z-Ring but drops it in the grass. As Ash frantically searches for the Z-Crystal, Rowlet is struck out by Dartrix's attack. Rotom announces that Dartrix is victorious as Hau and Dartix high five and hug each other in celebration. While Ash is disappointed, Rotom claims that Rowlet appeared unusually serious and more powerful in battle. Ash challenges Hau to a rematch after seeing Rowlet's increasing aggression. Hau declines because he has an appointment with his father to attend. Instead, the two s promise to meet up the next day for the rematch. Overnight, Ash tells and Professor Burnet about Hau and Dartrix. Meanwhile, Rowlet continues to practice its techniques against a . Burnet asks Ash if retaliating with a new move would be more exciting. Rotom searches its database as Burnet tells the story about Royal Mask's learning from . Kukui interrupts the conversation and goes on to recite the Royal Mask's famous motto, "If you've got doubts, go back to your roots." Burnet explains that it means to go back to the beginning and Kukui adds something like a place or important event to Rowlet may help. Ash thinks of an idea and announces that he and Rowlet will practice a new move the next day. The following day arrives and Ash escorts Rowlet to the location where they first met. Rotom is immediately concerned by Ash's logic, but Ash reassures it. Rowlet flies off and soon encounters a familiar . The two Pokémon are happy to be reunited. Ash follows Rowlet and Trumbeak as they fly over to 's nest. Toucannon greets Ash and soon it and a Trumbeak fly down and begin eating rocks on the ground. The odd behaviour perplexes Ash and Pikachu, but Rotom explains that this trait is common amongst Bird Pokémon and that its helps them to digest their food properly. Just after Rotom warns that Ash and Pikachu should not try this, Ash stops Pikachu from swallowing a rock. To everyone's surprise, Trumbeak and Toucannon showcase their attacks. The pair begin to teach Rowlet the attack. Ash is excited, but Rotom explains that Rowlet cannot learn the move. Ash retorts that Rowlet will simply overcome its limits, but Rotom is left disappointed by Ash's conclusion. As the Pokemon begin practicing Bullet Seed, as expected, Rowlet is unable to perform the move. Ash joins the practice session. He stuffs his mouth full of round fruit and to everyone's surprise, Ash performs his own Bullet Seed, skillfully hitting the target. Ash explains that the trick to a successful Bullet Seed is focusing the energy in your stomach and keeping your eyes on the target. Rowlet is greatly encouraged and goes to look for the perfect stone. It soon finds a particularly round rock, but Rotom is alarmed and reveals that Rowlet just swallowed an Everstone, an item that prevents evolution. Ash is shocked and tries to get Rowlet to spit the item out. Rotom then suggests that Rowlet tries another Bullet Seed. Rotom suggestion works, and the Everstone lands at Ash's feet. As Ash holds up the Everstone, Rowlet swoops in and promptly swallows it again. Rowlet returns to practicing on the target, landing several successive hits with the Everstone and swallowing the rock on the rebound. Soon enough the practice pays off and Rowlet's technique has developed into a attack. With a new move now mastered, Ash rushes over to meet Hau for the promised rematch. Hau apologizes for having to leave, and the match begins. Rowlet showcases its new move, Seed Bomb, and lands a hit on Dartrix. Hau is left amazed but confused by Ash's odd Seed Bomb technique. Rowlet soon strikes Dartrix with its attack. Dartrix knocks Rowlet to the ground with Razor Leaf and follows up with a Leaf Blade. Dartrix pins Rowlet to a tree trunk with several blade quills. In desperation, Ash has Rowlet use Seed Bomb, but Dartrix knocks the attack away with its Leaf Blade. Just as Dartrix goes in for a finishing Leaf Blade, Ash puts his Grassium Z into his Z-Ring and has Rowlet free itself from the Razor Leaves with its surge in power. Rowlet unleashes and Dartrix is defeated. Hau tears up at his loss, but soon picks himself up. Rowlet and Dartrix thank each other as Ash and Hau agree to battle after Hau completes Hala's grand trial. Rowlet spots its Everstone on the ground and quickly swallows it before returning to sleep. Hau and Ash wave goodbye to each other as they walk in opposite directions. Major events * meets Hau for the first time. * Ash has a against Hau and loses. * Ash tries to teach , despite it being unable to learn the move. ** Rowlet finds an Everstone, which it learns to use with instead. * Ash has a rematch against Hau and wins. Debuts Humans * Hau Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * Professor Burnet * Hala (flashback) * Hau Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; ) * ( ) * (Hala's; flashback) * (Hala's; flashback) * (Hau's; debut) * ( ; multiple) * ( ) * ( ) * (fantasy) Trivia * Poké Problem: What is Hau's partner Pokémon that appears today? ** Host: ** Choices: , , , ** Answer: Dartrix * This is the first episode to air after the release of Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!. * As of this episode, all forms of the Alola starter Pokémon have appeared in the . * and Ash narrate the preview for the next episode. * The English dub title refers to the phrase "leave no stone unturned". * , Hau and read the Who's That Pokémon? segment in the English dub. Errors Dub edits In other languages }} 097 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes directed by Masakatsu Iijima Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Sakai Category:Episodes animated by Yoshitaka Yanagihara Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Der Stein des Anstoßes! es:EP1040 fr:SL097 it:SM097 ja:SM編第97話 zh:精灵宝可梦 太阳＆月亮 第97集